1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer security systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to controlling access to a stand alone or portable computer system using both password entry and a hardware key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer security usually relates to a large computer network of a number of users where each user has access to a limited portion of the network. Thus, the security system prevents each user from accessing another user's storage area and from accessing the system control portion of the network. This limited access maintains the integrity of the network, but is usually not required in a stand alone system.
Another area where security has become prevalent is in the area of computer software. In certain circumstances, in order to run a software program, a hardware key must be installed in one of the serial ports of the computer. The key prevents users from copying software. The keys are usually active keys which are designed to be difficult to decode to prevent a user from being able to reproduce the key device.
Development in the area of computer security at the stand alone computer level or for portable computer systems has been limited. Examples of security that is provided on a stand alone computer include systems such as the IBM AT, which has a mechanical lock and key system. A mechanical key is matched to a mechanical lock which enables the rotation of a lock from one position to another position. The lock must be in the on position to enable the stand alone system to operate. Mechanical lock systems are primitive, and can be easily defeated. Another example of computer security is a password which the operating system requires during each boot sequence. Most portable computer systems today do not have any security system. The small size of the portable computer and lack of security has made portable computers an attractive target for thieves.